The overall goal of the Oklahoma Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) on Molecular Mechanisms and Genetics of Autoimmunity is to mentor the scientific development of Junior Investigators to achieve outstanding, productive independent research careers and to create the necessary infrastructure to ensure their success in this endeavor. This Recruiting Core, led by J. Donald Capra, M.D. - President of the OMRF - will identify, recruit, and retain outstanding Junior Investigators to replace graduates of this COBRE. Dr. Capra has had phenomenal success in identifying and recruiting outstanding junior faculty to his previous program projects, his ongoing COBRE, and to the OMRF in general. He will use these skills to identify the most promising candidate(s) eligible to receive support from this autoimmunity Center. Dr. Capra's experience and recruiting record, coupled with those of the Deputy Directors, and the prestige of the OMRF, will ensure the success of this Recruiting Core. The Internal and External Advisory Committees, with insight from the Mentors, will determine when a Junior Investigator has sufficiently developed as a researcher and scientist to the point that graduation (yet with ongoing mentoring) is appropriate. Recruiting one new Junior Investigator by July 1, 2005 is a milestone for the Recruiting Core and this COBRE. A very strong candidate has been identified and is available. We plan to ascertain others who are equally promising, to invite and evaluate proposals, and to present their credentials and a written proposal prepared by the candidate to the External Advisory Committee and NCRR before a final choice is made. In addition, we also fully anticipate the one or more of the existing Junior Investigators to begin the transition to independent R01 funding by the third year of COBRE funding. This will release resources which will be used to fund the projects of this first and additional recruited Junior Investigators. Consequently, recruiting activities will be continuous in this COBRE with the intention of fostering as many early careers for scientists in autoimmunity as is possible.